Annoying the Artemis
by Satella's Love
Summary: What happens when Percy gets kicked off the plane? He goes and annoys Artemis, of course! One-Shot! WARNING: This fanfic contains mentions of being turned into a Jackal.


Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson.

A/N: One-shot! Yeah! Hope you like it!

They were arguing in another secluded forest. Again.

"Why do you keep following me?"

"Perhaps because you seem lonely?"

"I don't care just leave me alone!"

"Are you sure you want to be alone though?"

Without hesitation she answered.

"Yes."

* * *

Percy's POV

I didn't really believe her. After all, Artemis was prone to lying, especially to men. I desperately wanted to follow her, but as much as my heart wanted to follow, my brain didn't want to be turned into a jackal. Being a jackal wasn't very fun, or so I imagine. So, I left the forest vowing once again to irritate- uh, I mean, pester- uh, comfort! Yes, comfort Artemis.

I flashed back to my sweet Percy-cave that I had made with my godly powers. Godly powers which I received upon becoming an immortal. Seriously though, I was booored. SO bored, all of the godly seven plus Nico, Reyna and Thalia had left for Hawaii. I had been left behind because to quote Annabeth "Seaweed Brain stop jumping around! Who gave him caffeine?!" It was at that point during the plane ride that Jason had been ordered by Piper to throw me off the plane. And so with a muttered "Sorry bro." Jason chucked me off the plane and into the ocean.

Talk about betraying the bro code! So I went and did the only thing I knew I could do. I complained to my mom. She promptly kicked me out telling me that:

"Sweetie, I love you but you cannot come to me complaining about your friends on date night with Paul, why don't you go pester another immortal?"

This week was definitely not a Percy week. Ah, well beggars can't be choosers, and this is sooooo much better than going on a quest and saving the world. Man, being a god was fun! So, what happened? Oh, right, I went to Olympus to find an Olympian to irritate and lo' and behold Artemis was there… with Apollo, but to be honest I don't think I would be able to successfully annoy Apollo. He would probably start reciting a haiku. *Shudder* How horrible.

And so Percy the dashingly handsome and immensely powerful demigod decided to take upon himself the challenge that was making Artemis extremely ticked off. Ha! The others will be so jealous that they kicked me off that plane. I'm going to have so much fun... by myself…

… All alone…

Maybe Artemis could do with some more company…

* * *

Percy's POV

"Aha! The great Perseus Jackson handsome devil, graceful champion and hero of Olympus (Twice) has finally found the lonely maiden who hides in! …Another forest…" I announced with a flourish.

Artemis stared at me for a good 5 seconds. If I didn't know any better I would say she was disbelieving but I knew she was just in awe of my manliness. Then, she punched me. Much better than being turned into a jackal my brain says, my jaw disagrees. "Owwww… Arty, why di-" She punched me in my abdomen.

"Don't call me Arty!" She hissed.

"Fine, Artemis why did you punch me?" I whined.

"You were being a Percy." She stated simply.

"How's that a crime?" I asked.

"Because I say so." She sounded remarkably like an assertive, bossy child.

"That's not a valid excu-"

She punched me for the third time.

"Okay, stop punching me! Repeat: Percy is not a punching bag!"

"I disagree."

I was about to retort when she ran. She swiftly ducked past trees towards a nearby lake. I followed with all the manly grace I could muster. Which sadly, wasn't a lot. Arty seemed to have spotted a deer, she was about to shot it with her arrows when I may or may not have stepped onto a twig scaring it away. Oops!

Punch.

"What did I do to anger the Fates?" She asked.

"Punched me?" I suggested. This time she kicked me.

"Owww, why are you kicking me now?"

She stared at me for a long time before announcing "Your very existence as a Percy, is an insult to maidens everywhere."

"That's not nice Arty!" That earned me a kick AND a punch.

"Stop calling me Arty!" She exclaimed.

* * *

Leo's POV

We were on the plane ride back to America. We were going to go to Camp Half-Blood to pick up Percy, chit chat with Chiron and just hang.

I couldn't wait to get back to Camp Half-Blood! Don't get me wrong a week at Hawaii was an awesome sauce experience but my Spidey senses were telling me that Percy had done something interesting whilst we were away… Something _very_ interesting…

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I had a really bad feeling regarding leaving Percy alone at Camp. As we walked past the barrier a cloud of smoke blanketed us. Why, am I always right? At the centre of camp Percy was quite literally playing with fire. He appeared to be throwing fireballs at a faceless person.

"Percy!" I yelled.

He stopped laughing like a maniac and looked at me.

"Oh, hey guys! Me and Arty-"A fireball was chucked at his face by the other person. "-were just playing around. How was Hawaii?" He nonchalantly tossed a playful glare at Jason.

"Who's Arty?" Leo asked.

Percy's face morphed into one of fake horror. "An immortal who doesn't know of this fair maiden's name? How blasphemous, how horrible! How, uh…. Annabeth give me a word!"

"Appalling" I said.

Another fireball was aimed at Percy. I had a sneaking suspicion I knew who was throwing those fireballs.

"Seaweed Brain what did you do?"

He smiled and turned to us.

"I annoyed Artemis."


End file.
